


Shaving

by agoodwoman



Series: Revival [5]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, X Files Revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodwoman/pseuds/agoodwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a prompt that came from the idea that Scully might shave Mulder from time to time. Just drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaving

Scully walked into the bathroom where Mulder was applying the scented shaving cream she bought for him last week. The bottle said Badger and Blade and Mulder made a face until he saw her sniffing it and her face flush a little. He recognized that one as one of slight pleasure and promised to use that instead of his regular brand. He was prepping his face with a warm wash cloth, opening his pores for a nice close shave. Professional Mulder had a clean shaven face and wore ugly ties, even in 2015.

“Do you need the sink?” he asked as she set their coffees down on the end of the counter. 

She shook her head and watched as he carefully patted the foam between his lip and nostrils. “I already brushed my teeth.”

“Ready for the day?” Mulder asked. They would be heading into Philadelphia later that day and meeting a team at the field office there. 

“As ready as one can be,” she said assuredly and sat herself next to the sink. “We knew what we were signing up for, getting back on with the X-Files.”

Mulder picked up his razor and ran it under the tap, the water making the blade glisten in the sunlight of their bathroom. Scully’s bare leg brushed against Mulder’s and he looked down at the rich purple robe she wore. _Was she wearing much else?_

“Can I help you, Miss Scully?” he asked teasingly as she rubbed the top of her foot against his calf muscle. 

“May I?” she asked, holding her hand out for the razor. 

It wasn’t a new thing for them, her shaving him in the morning. Usually it lead to long joint showers and lazy mornings in bed. That was before they returned to their lives at the FBI. Before she left. Before things got really bad. 

Mulder handed over the razor, happy to have something of before. Anything to feel like what they were before that dark time. 

Scully pushed the pad of her thumb into his chin and tilted his head up so she could shave up on his neck. “Hold still.”

Mulder, who dared not to move, even under her skilled doctor hands, remained stationary. She moved the razor down his cheek, moving all the way down to the edge of where the shaving cream stopped. Even though it had been a while, she knew to use light but firm pressure and to shave with the grain. Her hand was as precise as ever, moving in smooth lines and rinsing the blade off every few strokes. Sometimes she did a better job than he did. She worked slowly and carefully on his chin and around his mouth. The look of concentration was the same as when she studied over evidence and autopsies.

She rinsed off the razor for the last time and invited him to take a look. Mulder ran his hand over the smooth skin. “You’re getting better at this, Scully.”

“Thanks.”

Mulder kissed her firmly on the lips and ran his free hand up her bare leg.

“Where are your underpants?” he asked, in mock concernment. 

“I didn’t put them on yet,” she said teasingly, nipping at the skin on his chin.

“You’ve done it now!” he said sternly. 

Mulder picked her up and hoisted her over his shoulder to carry her into the bedroom. “I guess we’re going to be late!”

Scully let out a shriek of laughter.


End file.
